


An Epic Battle

by LaraBaker101



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Chess, Multi, Team games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraBaker101/pseuds/LaraBaker101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fun story about what I think would happen if the team played chess. Please read and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Epic Battle

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just a little fun story I thought of that wouldn't leave me alone. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only some of the weird ideas.

It was a quiet day in the OSP Unit. There were no new cases and all the paper work had been completed.

Everyone was hot, bothered and bored.

Deeks was building a pencil tower, Callen and Kensi were playing a very unexciting game of paper football, and Sam was trying to read a book.

“Alright, whoever gets this touchdown wins.” Callen announced as he held his fingers up in a goal formation. Kensi took the triangular football at put it under the index finger of her left hand. She took the index finger of her right hand flicked the football straight through the centre of Callen’s goal, scoring a perfect touchdown. 

“Oh yes!” Kensi yelled as she stood up. “I won!”

“Well done Kensi.” Sam said flatly without ever looking up from his book.

“Yeah, way to go.” Deeks chipped in as he added another pencil to his tower.

“Wow, your enthusiasm is overwhelming.” Kens said sarcastically as she sat down again.

Hetty decided now was the perfect time to intervene.

As soon as the petite woman came into the bull pen, she was bombarded with questions such as, “Do we have a case?”, “What’s the case”, “Is it a marine, or a SEAL?”, and “How many bodies?”

 Hetty simply raised her hand to silence everyone. When they had all stopped talking she said, “There is no new case; I was just thinking that you could all to something that requires a little more skill.”

Everyone shared a puzzled look at the small woman’s words. Hetty walked back to her office and came back with a medium sized box in her hands.

Everyone crowded around to see what was in the box. Hetty put the box on Kensi’s desk and took the lid off. No one could have ever guessed what was under that lid.

Hetty lifted out of the box an old, hand carved wooden board with a black and white checked pattern on it. Under the board were thirty-two beautiful, wooden chess men.

Everyone looked around and shared a look as Hetty handed the, strangely heavy, chess board to Sam and started setting out the different pieces on Kensi’s desk.

“I assume you all know about the ancient game of chess. Did you all know that chess used to be known as shatranj in the 1200 century, but the rules were very different? Only in 1475 did the game change to become what we know as chess today.” Hetty told them as she carefully set down each and every piece out of the box.      

Callen had an unspoken agreement with each team member and said, “Hetty, we really appreciate your offer, but we have a lot of paper work to do.”

Hetty gave Callen a stern look and replied, “Oh, it wasn’t an offer. I intend you all to try at least one game of chess each.”

Hetty brought a small desk on wheels out from nowhere and motioned for Sam to put the chess board down on it.

Sam put the heavy chess board down on the desk and Hetty started packing each and every piece in its place on the board.

“This can also be seen as training for all of your field work, as this will teach you how to plan properly, when to defend, and when to attack.” Hetty said as she set the last pawn on the board.

“OK, who is going first?” Hetty asked enthusiastically.

There was dead silence as no one wanted to be the first to endure this torture.

“Come on, none of us are getting any younger.” Hetty said with a smirk.

“Come on G.,” Sam said with a smirk. “Why don’t we show these chumps how it’s done?”

A smirk spread across Callen’s face as he said, “Sure, why don’t I show them how I kick your butt?”

“You’re on.” Sam said as he took a chair and sat in front of the chess board.

Callen sat down opposite his partner and said, “I’m the cream pieces so I go first.”

“Go ahead,” Sam replied. “It doesn’t matter which color you are, I’m still gonna win.”

Callen made the first move, moving his King pawn two spaces forward.

Sam gave a small smile and moved his King Knight out towards the left.

Callen gave a smirk as he thought, **_The battle has begun Sam._**

The two continued to battle, each moving their different pieces around the board. Eventually Callen had taken one of Sam’s Knights, both his Bishops, most of his Pawns, and one of his Rooks.

Sam had taken both Callen’s Knights, his Queen, one of his Rooks, and a few of his Pawns.

They were basically neck and neck and nobody knew who was going to win.

“I bet fifty bucks Callen is going to win.” Kensi whispered to Deeks who was sitting next to her. 

“Alright, you’re on,” Deeks replied as he pulled fifty dollars out of his pocket. “I’m betting this on Sam.

Hetty was standing behind both of them and said, “I’ll double Miss Blye’s bet.”

The agent and the liaison couldn’t believe that Hetty was participating in their silly little games.

Eric and Nell had heard about the grudge match and had come to watch as well. They were all standing around the little table and half of NCIS was standing watching the two buddies play chess.

“Fine, Eric will cover me, by betting on Sam,” Deeks said as he pointed towards the techie. “Won’t you Eric?”

Eric seemed to be very nervous as he replied, “Um, sure I’ll cover you.”

“Great,” Deeks said competitively. “Sam is so going to win and both you and Hetty will owe me and Eric fifty bucks.”

Hetty shared a smile with Kensi and said, “I wouldn’t be so sure Mr Deeks, it seems that Callen has his partner in check.”    

Deeks had a worried expression as he turned towards the two agents and saw that Callen had indeed somehow gotten Sam into check.

“No, no, no” Deeks said worriedly as he saw the game go on. “Sam you have to win buddy.”

Sam just smirked at Deeks and said, “Oh, I intend to.”

Sam moved his queen across the board and said, “Check.”

Callen’s smile didn’t alter as he moved a Rook on the board and replied, “Sorry Sam, but you’re already in check mate.”

Callen leaned back in his seat with a smirk and Kensi gave him a high five.

Sam just shook his head in utter disbelief. Callen was triumphant in the first round, but Sam was determined to prove him wrong.

“How about a rematch?” Sam asked a little angrily.

Just as Callen was about to answer though, Eric’s little tablet beeped and he said, “Sorry guys, the rematch will have to wait. We have a new case.”

“That means you guys have to pay up.” Kensi said triumphantly as she took fifty dollars each from Eric and Deeks.

Everyone started heading upstairs to get started on their new case.

“We are definitely having a rematch later.” Sam said to his partner with utter seriousness.

Callen gave a little chuckle and said, “Whatever you need to make yourself feel better.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The End! Please leave a review and let me know what you think of my silly little ideas! Lara


End file.
